legendsoftimelostfandomcom-20200214-history
Sio
Villager= |-| Knight apprentice= Avasio Letterford, also known as Avas ("ah-vis"), is a citizen raised in Kakariko Village. He is an upbeat young man affiliated with the Resistance, the surviving incarnation of the Knights of Hyrule. 'History' 'Early life' Avas was born and raised in Kakariko Village some time between the Great War. He was brought up by his mother and craftswoman, Maia, and his father, Adrien, a crippled knight veteran and forge handler. In early days, Avas worked odd jobs and helped his father at the forge to add to his family's standard income. Financially hurt at in the beginning, they were acknowledged overtime for their crafts and would eventually gain a decent living. As Avas honed his crafts, some of his peers saw him in a different light. Some praised his talents, while others showed envy and spite for him. This greatly discouraged the youngster at times of his growing skills, sowing doubt in him. However, good friends came in time to mend his downcast feelings. Avas soon befriended two siblings, Henry and Talia, and a noble girl named Elaine Wright. They spent much time together and taught each other plenty; the siblings learned from Avas the basics of craftsmanship, while Avas was taught useful ways to fish. They even helped him build his own rod from makeshift materials. Elaine, astute for her age, acted as a voice of reason and gave her friends special advice on money and When work and play finished, the friends fished at the dock, joking and frolicking until sunset. Despite societal inconveniences and Ganon's shadowing looming overhead, life in Kakariko for the Letterfords and their neighbors was relatively normal for a time. 'Evening of the Festival' At the anticipated New Years Festival in Castle Town, the child met a world-weary fairy named Día, a servant of the Great Fairy of Wisdom. The two bonded and enjoyed the festivities despite differing attitudes. He also encountered a girl with multi-colored hair, though it was a brief encounter. During the fun, an unidentified figure summoned hooded agents with imp-like masks to search the town and setting fire. Avas narrowly escaped and navigated the smoke, rescuing Día as falling debris knocked her unconscious. Townsfolk fled to Kakariko while knights drove the agents back and put out the consuming fire. Día healed Avas's wounds and poisoned lungs. From then on, they were close friends, and Día visited Avas periodically and watched over him as a lasting expression of her gratitude. 'Boyhood arc' Word of the New Year's incident spread like wildfire around Kakariko. Evening approached, and Avas dismissed the village curfew to play with his friends at the graveyard. The children often emulated the famous heroes from lore they read, chattering and prancing about. It stirred the unbridled hatred of Poes near the headstones. They wandered the furthest part of the graveyard, and believed they heard the voice of a lost soul. They then shrieked and fled the graveyard. The next morning, the children discussed the night before and wondered if it was their imagination. Henry and Layla were convinced they all witnessed a lost spirit. The others claimed they were spooked or that the graveyard dust caused them to hallucinate. Noticing Avas's fear, the siblings goaded him into returning to the graveyard. He remained obstinate and didn't believe to encounter the entity again. 'Dream or reality' The thoughts crossed Avas again while helping carry materials for his father at the smithy. Perplexed, he absentmindedly walked too close by the searing anvil and burned his left arm, dropping his materials and falling in agony. His father rushed to his aid and scolded him, then, took him to recover in his room, where his mother tended to his injury. A breeze swept through his window and relieved his burn and congestion in his chest. Día had fluttered in to check on him. The two exchanged warm greetings, and the fairy lied at his bedside and asked what ailed him. Mention of the forge was all Día needed to hear. Sighing, she spiraled around Avas and unleashed a shower of light particles over him, restoring him. She suggested the boy should face his troubles, and only then would he be able to reconcile. He questioned Día if it was just his imagination. She didn't answer the question, and merely left that to the boy's own discovery. Día then took off into the evening sky. The fairy's words in mind, curiosity countered his fear. Supper time passed quick, and Avas and friends planned to return to the graveyard. However, the other children were away on different matters. Instead, he went alone. Poes gathered in a small group as he passed the graves. Avas called out for help, but to no avail, and scurried. Before the hateful revenants closed in, a tremendous force swept over the Poes, and caused them to go back and disregard the child. Fright held Avas, the phenomena bearing a heavy sensation on him. He silently fled the graveyard. His night at home was restless. His mother sat at his bedside, comforting him and reading him a story. It was a tale from a large omnibus her grandfather passed down, with a collection of histories, stories, encounters, and more. 'Considerations' One of the stories was called "The Longest Journey" and described a reluctant, unknown warrior. Living in an era of chaos, the freelance hero interacted many times with strange beings—benevolent, malevolent, or otherwise. It was essential to the hero's journey, for he or she not only contended with flesh and blood. Exploration beyond the material world gave the unknown warrior new perspective. The tale abated Avas, its mystery deepening his curiosity. With a goodnight kiss, his mother left him the book. A strange dream followed afterward. 'Surreality: Hall of A Hero Forgotten' He stood in a spacious hall of a temple. Statues of eminent figures stood high on each side. The heads of each statue bowed their heads, as if to greet the boy walking down the hall. Entering a large room, he saw a throne. A magisterial figure of indistinguishable appearance and radiant armor sat upon the throne and beckoned the child. The spirit's face relaxed. "You return, boy," the spirit addressed him. "Did you not realize the graveyard is a resting place for the dead?" Avas stood in awe. He asked the spirit who he was. "They called me Virtus. During the Old Kingdom, I was part of Hyrule's great forces, and taught many the disciplines of knighthood. Alas...as you see, I perished. I sacrificed myself in a magical catastrophe for their sake. It left me in this state. I have no legacy to carry on and cannot rest." Little could Avas grasp the soul's anguish, though he was sympathetic. "That's sad, Mister...I wish I could help." Virtus admired the boy's consideration. "If you'd like to help, would...you like to succeed me?" The boy thought it over; never had he been chosen for an undertaking of that nature. Becoming a warrior's "successor", something only achieved in dreams. The child stepped forward hesitantly and stood before the spirit. Virtus stood and summoned a sword to his hand, and lowered the blade to Avas's right shoulder. It resembled a knighting ceremony. A flash of light followed, and Avas awoke squinting at the sunlight through his window. Dazed, he mused the dream and skittered out of bed. A cornerstone shined within his spiritual core...Setting out to meet his friends, they asked if he found the ghost, but he claimed to see nothing. He thought silently to himself; was it real or not? Either way, it impacted him. It was his boyhood long ago, tucked away in innocence and discovery. 'Rising Tribulations arc' progress... 'Ventures' Years later, Avas sought out a worthwhile path of earning enough money to start his own quest, heavily influenced by Hyrulean lore and his grandfather's historical tales, especially those concerning major battles throughout the era of chaos and strife. A group of versatile freelancers tested his mettle and welcomed him into their crowd, where he worked as a mercenary for a short time in beast hunting. His battle instincts were soon recognized by the Resistance and the remnants of the Knights of Hyrule. They claimed his potential was volatile and could be refined. Avas thought over it and consulted his father, which the man said it was difficult and that a warrior's job weighs heavily on the shoulders. Developing a sense of honor was valuable, he claimed, remembering his past service. In the same month, Avas returned to the Resistance members. Much time he had to muster up the will and reason to join, and though he couldn't contain his fears that the job would present, he enrolled. 'Growth and training' Time within the Knights of Hyrule unleashed inspiring yet equally grueling moments for the boy. Avas joined the army and took on a series of trials. Getting acquainted to his new environment, his days were spent under the tutelage of various instructors. His nights consisted of study in the library and restless thoughts. He learned the harsh precepts of the battlefield from a few books, conflicting with his homegrown values and causing him to question his future occupation. However, his peers assured him that the path he chose would ultimately lead to brighter days despite the dour forces at work. The Knight Grand Master became one of his most influential mentors during training. Years of study and grueling training at the academy earned him and fellow prospects their badges and armor, though the road to knighthood still remained far. They were ready to earn their keep and take on obstacles unveiling the mystical realm of Hyrule. Avas's campaign included the duties of supply assessment, monster control, and pursuing dangerous criminals, also dealing with Ganondorf's dark army. With significant allies, the land was able to repel the sinister forces at work for a while. Age of War and Emptiness Most of Avas's teenaged life had been spent in war and working and training with the organization known as the Resistance. The Resistance was a group of volunteer warriors and servicemen from the Knights of Hyrule that maintained solidarity after Ganon's oppression. Aided by his fairy friend Día, many obstacles were thrown at Avas and his comrades. Ganon's unyielding army tried to invade Kakariko on many occasions and capture territories, but were driven back with great effort. However, not without bloodshed and environmental damage. A good friend of Avas's, whom he came to call his god-brother, was a charismatic and skilled warrior known as Yamato. He owned a spotted dog called Rocky, to which the two were nearly inseparable. They often accompanied Avas and his teammates on assignments during the Retribution Campaign. Yamato even became a mentor to him, and helped refine his melee abilities and athletic potential. The middle of the Retribution Campaign reaped tragedy. Yamato fought valiantly, but was overwhelmed and killed in an operation to keep hundreds of enemy cavalrymen away from the village. Devastated and enraged by Yamato's and close friends' demise, Avas made a personal declaration of war with the killer and the dark army. It all eventually put a powerful strain on Avas, who assumed leadership over a squad within the group as he aimed to grow stronger and learn more. Additionally, daily training and helping manage the village produced more stress. He developed PTSD from the horrors of war and fatality, entering psychiatric therapy to try and heal his sanity and grief over the heavy losses. Moreover, close friends made such a life less harsh, and preserved his usually upbeat nature. 'Legends of Time Lost' 'Hidden journey' Regarding a significant encounter with a girl with colorful hair years ago, Avas collected information and set out to uncover where she was from. Dangerous obstacles, such as tumbling boulders and bouncing Tektites occupied the path to Death Mountain. A few members of the Goron race watched the boy's efforts from atop, admiring his daring efforts. They assisted by smashing the rolling boulders and eliminating the encroaching Tektites to allow him passage. The Gorons suggested he stop by their city, chat with the residents and rest before trailing the mountain again. The next day, he learned of the expanded the Death Mountain region since the sealing of Ganon years ago, creating possibility for greater exploration and colonization during their time of peace. Avas eventually found a large village on the edge of the expanded region. Its inhabitants were tribe called Guardians. They claimed to have been close allies with the King of Hyrule in the past and were tasked with preserving an Element sheltered in a large monastery. The chief of the mysterious village revealed it was one of many elemental safeguards for the Light World, and that across Hyrule, other settlements possessed Elements. They also described a being who's power interfered with the Element. Avas offered to help the Guardians deal with it. In return, the Guardians accommodated and trained him. The next day, a figure appeared by a monument centering the village, harassing the inhabitants and damaging property with its power. Leon and Avas approached the scene to confront the odd figure. As a standoff occurred, the Guardians soon intervened and stunned the figure at the opportune moment. Before further apprehending the figure, they were promptly cut off by the creature's powerful burst of rage. Rendered motionless, it released a massive sphere of dark energy, nullifying the Element and shrouding the village into darkness. 'Escape the Nightmare' The village was transformed into a Nightmare Dimension. Everyone traversed the Nightmare's treacherous terrain and searched for a way out, but found themselves lost. Violent storms swept them off to different areas. As Avas sank into the deeper zones, he found himself losing energy and seeing illusions. Leon reached him telepathically and urged him to use his newfound awareness to find SkullHeart Temple. Another voice also encouraged Avas to "ignore the tricks" and press on. Meeting up with Leon, his daughter Misty, and several villagers at the temple, Leon stated they needed to awaken the comatose Element. The unidentifiable figure appeared, mocking them. However, Leon and Misty, armed with the family sword, stalled the figure long enough for everyone to save the Element. Though Avas had trouble at first, he eventually drew out his power and helped reawaken the Element. Its rays caused the figure to withdraw and free the village from the Nightmare. Daylight embraced SkullHeart Village once more. Everyone rejoiced and celebrated Misty as the Angel of Hope and Avas as Windfall. The villagers bade Avas a warm farewell as he set out for home. 'The Resistance, War, and SkullHeart' A new slew of adventures soon followed. Members of the Jooni royal family, several members of the SkullRose province, and a vagabond girl named Kylin, joined Avas and the Resistance at times in economic restoration and the fight against Ganon's forces. He chose the daughter of SkullHeart's Chief, Misty, as his lover and was indebted to her and her family's help. He also assisted the Darka family with problems in SkullRose, even undertaking special training with the Guardians to help defend their civilization. Notably, Chief Leon and his brother, Issac, suffered from illnesses related to experiments conducted by their father during childhood. This made them vulnerable, as a man called Lirathen and the Dark Skullians targeted them. However, his family and close friends defended the brothers when needed. Their resolve and powers strengthened, Avas personally vowed to protect Leon. 'Appearance' Avas appears as an ordinary human. Physically, he looks that of a fourteen or fifteen-year-old due to genetics, though chronologically, he is a mature young man of nineteen years. He possesses an average height and a considerable physique from strenuous conditioning through combat and training. He strongly resembles his mother and shares many of her traits; his skin is tan and he has short slightly curly brown hair with an ahoge (Japanese literal meaning: foolish hair) on the top of his head resembling a leaf. His eyes are brown, though they de-saturated to gray at one point after painful experiences. There is a dark blemish on his left forearm after experiencing an accident. When off-duty, his typical outfit consists of a dark tunic with a teal vest over it, a badge pinned to the left sleeve, a black belt with multiple pouches and loops, brown trousers, and black boots. His sword, and shield are usually slung to his back by a black leather belt. 'Personality' Avasio usually seems upbeat and colorful in nature. Nonetheless, he sometimes comes off as mysterious. Humorous and no stranger to human error and ambition, he still captures the gravity of situations fast, lending his help when necessary. His bravery may be influenced by ancestors, later solidified through various experiences. As a child, he dreamed of being knighted by Princess Zelda. However, that dream diluted overtime. After joining the Resistance, he sought to be a knight of his own ingenuity. Additionally, he was described as a "man of convention" for utilizing various tools and environmental resources on the go. Additionally, he possesses sharp battle prowess and swiftness in risky situations. His compassion lets him form bonds with many. He's also quick to forgive if redemption is shown in someone. However, when provoked, he displays a foul temper and may abandon diplomacy. In extreme cases, he may resort to violence. Though level-headed, his sense of justice interferes at times, acting upon what he deems right. Still, he manages to uphold a level of decorum. Though unapparent, Avas struggles with trust. Elaine Wright's abuse may be the strongest case; when confronting her, she argued and humiliated him, attempting to emasculate him. Her once caring and modest personality twisted as she indulged high society. She became possessive and cold, causing him to divest and adopt utilitarian and hardened viewpoints. Similarly to Kylin, he is sometimes aloof and values solitude at times. Avas displays melancholy at times, especially through setbacks. He also seems to be in much pain after years of facing enemies and losing allies. He additionally may seem insecure, stemming from a childhood need for approval of his superiors and his father, the latter whom acted coldly about his decision to pursue knighthood. This has subconsciously held him back for a while. On the contrary, Avas enjoys fishing in his free time and often studies marine biology. Crafting is his favorite hobby. His first creation was a wooden fishing rod. The hobby later broadened to a passion, to which creations have included a checker board with hand-made pieces, a boat, and a guitar. 'Abilities' Like typical Hylians, Avas has a keen sense of hearing and may be attuned to the supernatural on account of his race. His regular practices are crafting cutting tools and other useful appliances due to his father's tutelage. He also seems to understand explosives and other dangerous arms, able to put together devices such as fuse bombs and elaborate traps based on his studies at the academy. As a soldier, Avas handles himself well in close combat with speed and endurance as his governing attributes. His attacks consist of quick horizontal swipes or thrusts. Proper balance and guard stances need improvement, as his transition between guards lack fluidity. A variation of the "roof guard" is his frequent stance, and allows more freedom to maneuver and counterattack opponents' strikes. He has proven, however, to be better with ranged combat, such as knife-throwing. He is able to use Magic Power as well, though it lacks potency and can only be used by one method. His weapons are mediums for his power, though the weapons must be meditated upon before doing so. Casting also has an adverse effect on his vitality and induces fatigue and muscle palpitation, shallow breathing, and hazed vision. Thus, Avas's magic is limited if a Green Potion isn't consumed. Wind seems to be a force he can use for now. Strong currents of air gather around his weapon, and if properly controlled, the blade will be amplified and deliver great damage. Further training allowed him to tap into fire magic. Under Perero's tutlelage, he gained control of its internal influence, though extensive practice is needed to fully manifest flames. 'Trivia' *His name is Latin for "catch sight", a reference to his curious nature. *He is a member of the Whirlwind Clan. *His weapon augmenting abilities are a reference to the Mystic Knight job from the Final Fantasy© series. Category:Character Category:Hylian Category:Male Category:The Resistance